Several studies have been made on a technique relating to a semiconductor device including a fuse, as exemplified in a technique described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 is a technique relating to an electric fuse. Specifically, it describes an electric fuse which includes a conductor including an interconnect portion and first and second terminal portions, and a protection film including an opening above a region sandwiched between the first terminal portion and the second terminal portion and having a tensile stress formed above at least a part of the interconnect portion.